


Wake up. Please

by DemonicInformant



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Everything said is literally from the manga, Just...written out, M/M, Nothing is changed, Sebastian's Death Scene, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer:<br/>The songs used are Haunted by Kelly Clarkson and The Scientist by Coldplay (covered by All Angels).<br/>I own nothing of the songs or the manga/anime.<br/>All rights reserved, I suppose!<br/>I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote>





	Wake up. Please

_Where are you? I need you._

 

Silence. Such dreadfully dead silence. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Something was...misplaced, gone, no longer in existence. Shifting his gaze shakily at the thoughts rising in his mind, at the silence engulfing the manor, an uncovered blue eye landed on Tanaka, his lungs nearly collapsing as he spoke. "Tanaka... Where's Sebastian?" 

 

_Louder, louder; the voices in my head. Whispers taunting all the things you said. Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment._

 

All he could hear was his  feet. All he could feel was panic. All he could wonder why  _where are you_. All he was hoping for was an answer. His legs carried him quickly, much as a stallion scared by a storm, to the sitting room. but  _fuck,_  it felt like he was never leaving the same spot. He could hear sniffling. He could smell salt.  _ **Copper**. _ No. No, no, please, no. He slid into  the doorway, bare feet stopping dead and eyes landed on him...except for one pair. 

"Young...master..."

 

_Shadows linger only to my eye. I see you, I feel you._

 

"Se...bas...tian?" His voice shook, his dark blue eye widened, and his mouth dripped open slightly. No.  _Please,_ no. This couldn't be true. It  _couldn't_. His limbs became heavy, his heart sank, his stomach turned inside out, his brain locked on that  _one_ name, and his lungs surely held no more air. Slowly, he dragged himself a step forward, his eye trained on those red orbs staring back. The same ones holding  _death_  in them. 

"You can't, young master!" Strong arms. Sniffling. Copper. Voices.  _So_ many voices. -  _Why? How could you? Why would you do this to me? **How** could you? Come back.  **Please** come back. -_ But only one thing was clear to him, and it was lying dead on the floor.

 

_Don't leave me here on my own. Speak to me, be near me. I can't survive unless I know you're with me._

 

"LET GO!" He fought. He wasn't dead. He  _couldn't_ be dead. "You  _can't_ , young master!" He pushed and he kicked and he fought harder than he ever had before. More arms, more restrictions, more reality. He whirled enough to shove them  all back, to slap their hands away, to be  _released,_ to  _solve_  this situation. He'd listen to him. He  _knew_ he would. "Stand back! Don't order your master around!" He'd listen to him.

"Young master!"

 

_Come back and haunt me. Oh, and I rush to the start._

 

Copper. So much copper. The room  _reeked_ of it. He stepped  forward, the restraints  _gone_. It wasn't real. Not yet. He felt the cold liquid beneath his feet -  _Water. That's all it is. -_ and continued until he was standing at the demon's arm. "Sebastian. Stop fooling around."

He could hear the sniffling, he could hear the teary inhales, he could smell the salt, and he could smell the copper. "Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me. Exactly how long are you going to pretend to be asleep?"

 

_Nobody said it was easy. Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy._

 

"Didn't you hear me, Sebastian?" He raised his foot and slammed it into the slain chest of the other, the sounds of choked sobs echoing around his head, and his eye dead set on those ruby eyes turning to rust as time continued on. "I said get up." He didn't move.  _He didn't move._  He was playing a game. He was laughing at him. He was...he was alive, and he was  _fucking_ with him again! "Why you..."

Young teeth grit dangerously, a nimble hand grasped the poker stuck in the lifeless chest of the other, and a strong tug tore it from his body before casting it aside like trash. "Earl!"

 

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I'll set you apart._

 

That same hand grasped bloodied cloth, pulled with all the muscle it contained, and hoisted the demon up enough to lift part of his back from the ground and nothing more. A quiet dripping caught his ears, but soon it was replaced by the heavy rush of blood in his ears. -  _Almost like a waterfall._ \- "SEBASTIAN! Wake up this instant! That's an ORDER!" 

His teeth grit harder than previously, his jaw shook gently, his shoulders trembled, and his hand released the bloody vest, dropping the deceased -  _he wasn't dead, he **couldn't** be dead _\- man back into the puddle -  _it was water; nothing more -_ before raising and striking cold -  _ice cold_ \- flesh. "Didn't you hear my order?!" 

**_Slap_**.

"Who said you could just die?!"

**_Slap_**.

"I won't allow this, Sebastian!"

His hand rose a fourth time, preparing to strike--

"Open your...!"

\--when it was grabbed mid-swing by a strong grip, halting him and tearing his gaze away, landing it on the blonde standing beside him, eyes downcast and full of gloom. "Young master. Give it a rest, will ya'? He's already... _dead_..."

 

_In the blink of an eye, you held my hand, you held me tight. Now you're gone, and I'm still crying. Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside._

 

No. That grip released his wrist, his eyes felt heavy, and his heart felt... _broken._ Slowly, he let his knees give out, dropping him over the bloodied  _body_ , his hands hanging by his sides and fingers twitching lightly, his body continuing to faint tremble. "You're kidding...right?"

 

_Don't leave my side, it's not fair. Just when I found my world, they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart._

 

"Are you...dead?" His hands raised once more, only to rest on the copper-invaded clothing, palms flat. His uncovered eye dropped to the wound his right hand found purchase upon, then slid, along with said hand, to those blank auburn -  _they were getting darker... -_ orbs. "Sebastian."

"You, my butler..." His hand stopped upon the cold cheek he'd abused all too often for the butler's actions being...incorrect, or mediocre, or any of the above, and  _fuck_ did he want to take them all back  _right now_. "You...only you..."

 

_Why did you go? All these questions run through my mind. I wish I couldn't feel at all. Let me be numb. I'm starting to fall._

 

"You were supposed to be by my side until the end." He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The blunette shifted, rested his face upon the bloodied,  _cold - oh so cold -_ cheek, his teeth gritting and his hands grasping that dirtied -  _you're so clean; fix it, right now -_ clothing like a lifeline he wanted so badly to rest on living skin. 

He felt himself shaking. He felt the tears coming. He felt the pain ripping at his chest. He  _knew_ it to be true now. Sebastian was...

"Come, young master." No.  _ **NO**!_  He wouldn't be removed again! He wouldn't be taken away from him! He wouldn't let him go! He wouldn't leave him! He  _couldn't_ leave him! "NO!  _ **LET GO**!_ "

 

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling your puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart._

 

"Don't you  ** _dare_  **leave me behind, Sebastian!" He tore from the grip on him, dove back to the copper-heavy corpse, grabbed that bloodied vest, held on for dear life, held on for  _his_ life. Maybe if he held strong enough...maybe if he fought enough...maybe if he ordered him once more... "Young master!"

" _ **SEBASTIAN**!_  It's an  _ **ORDER**!_  An..." He held tightly. He fought hard. He begged. He pleaded. He  _prayed_. "Order..."

He was pulled away, taking the button with him, leaving a hole -  _he was incomplete now; just like him -_ in the vest.

 

_Tell me you love me._   
_Where are you?_   
_Come back and haunt me.  
_ _I need you._

 

_" **AN ORDER!!!** "_

He knew what death felt like. He knew what loss felt like. He knew what  _love_ felt like. But only when he watched those once crystalline ruby eyes fade into blood red, lose all life, hold no more mirth, he knew then. 

He knew then what it was like to truly be alone. 

He knew then what it was like to be truly lost.

 

_I need you. I'm stuck in this moment. I see you. I can't survive unless I know you're with me._   
_Come back and haunt me. Nobody said it was easy. I had to find you._   
_I'm dying inside. It's not fair. Let me be numb._   
_I was just guessing.  
_ _Tell me you love me._

 

**Ciel knew then what it felt like to have your heart broken.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The songs used are Haunted by Kelly Clarkson and The Scientist by Coldplay (covered by All Angels).  
> I own nothing of the songs or the manga/anime.  
> All rights reserved, I suppose!  
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
